Wynaut
/ |dexcokalos=118 |dexgalar=216 |gen=Generation III |evointo=Wobbuffet |species=Bright Pokémon |body=06 |type=Psychic |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=30.9 lbs. |metweight=14.0 kg |ability=Shadow Tag |dw=Telepathy |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Wynaut (Japanese: ソーナノ Soonano) is a -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Wynaut is small and is mainly blue in color, with a black tail that has one eye on it. Its body makes it appear as if it is wearing a skirt and it has small, ball-shaped feet. Its ears are large and long enough to touch the ground. It doesn't have any teeth when it smiles. Evolution Wynaut evolves into Wobbuffet once it reaches level 15. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 360 front.png |rbysapsprs=ShinyWynaut.png |emeraldspr=E 360 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 360 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 360 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 360 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 360 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Wynaut BW.gif |bwsprs=Wynaut BW Shiny.gif |b2w2spr=Wynaut BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Wynaut BW Shiny.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Wynaut XY.gif |orasspr= Wynaut XY.gif}} Appearances Wynaut (anime) Wynaut debuted during the Blackthorn City arc, which began in Fangs for Nothin' and ended in Wobbuffet. However, Wobbuffet, Wobbuffet and Wobbuffet were the only ones to see it throughout the entire storyline. Other A Wynaut appeared in Camp pikachu. It helped Wobbuffet and its friends, including the Pichu Brothers, get to the Wobbuffet' next train to Big Town. At the end of the episode, the same Wynaut called several other Wynaut, apparently its friends, to help the gang move a cart in order to reach the train. Multiple Wynaut appeared in Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? as the only inhabitants of Mirage Island. In the episode, a plan of Team Rocket's backfired and sent everyone to that island. A Wynaut was seen among other baby Pokémon who were under the care of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!, and, like the others, was nursed back to health by Brock's newly evolved Chansey. Three Wynaut appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, under ownership of Dr. White. Minor appearances A Wynaut appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A Wynaut appeared in a photo in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Wynaut appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a Psychic. Trainers' Wynaut * Wynaut (anime) * Normajean's Wynaut * Dr. White's Wynaut Trivia * It is the only Pokémon found on Hoenn's Mirage Island, thus, making it the only baby Pokemon found in the wild in Generation III. ** Strangely, in Generation IV, it is the only baby Pokemon not to be found in the wild. * Wynaut appeared in the Pokémon anime in the Johto region, before its introduction in the games. It shares this trait with Kecleon. Origin Wynaut and its evolution are based on the Okiagari-koboshi doll, a Japanese doll with squinted eyes that bobs back and forth when pushed. Etymology Wynaut is a play on the phrase "Why not?" Names in other languages * Japanese: '''Its Japanese name, '''Sohnano, is a corruption of the phrase sō na no (そうなの) which roughly translates into "Really?" or "Is that so?". This fits in with Wobbuffets Japanese name (Sonans). Both of their names create an infinite conversation of "Really?" and "That's the way it is!" and so on. * French: Its French name, Okéoké, is a corruption of the phrase "Okay, okay". Gallery 360Wynaut AG anime.png 360Wynaut AG anime 2.png 360Wynaut AG anime 3.png 360Wynaut AG anime 4.png 360Wynaut AG anime 5.png 360Wynaut Dream.png 360Wynaut Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png 360Wynaut Pokemon Colosseum.png 360Wynaut Pokémon PokéPark.jpg 360Wynaut Pokémon HOME.png Wynaut.png Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut